Examples of a composition used in the production of a flexible printed board or tape carrier package include those of (1) a type in which a polyimide film called “cover-lay film” is punched using a mold conforming to a pattern, pasted using a heat-curable adhesive and then cured (for example, Patent Document 1), (2) a type in which a photocurable composition that forms a flexible coating film is coated by screen printing and then cured (for example, Patent Document 2) and (3) a type in which a photocurable/thermosetting resin composition that forms a flexible coating film is coated, exposed, developed and then cured (for example, Patent Document 3). Thereamong, a photocurable composition of the type (2), which requires only to small number of steps for pattern formation and has a short tact time, is preferably used.